


entre ellas

by orphan_account



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, S1E5, la escena de baile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nadie puede pretender que puede vivir sin amor.





	entre ellas

**Author's Note:**

> Claramente español no es mi lengua materna

Nadie puede pretender que puede vivir sin amor. Ni siquiera el Profesor. Y Tokio se ríe de cómo él confesaría. Nairobi puede esperar a que venga, pero nunca va a suceder. Pero, en cambio- con la tequila, y el baile apasionado, el caos y la soledad, algo podría ocurrir entre _ellas._

Despues de la risa, paran. 

El Profesor había dicho que deberian ir a la cama, sus propias camas, pero Tokio no lo quiere.

-Quedate aqui,- ella sugiere, en voz baja.

Nairobi no es estúpida. Aunque, es posible que a ella no le gustan las chicas. Así que, Tokio espera. Ella mira a sus hermosos ojos marrones, y espera. Y por un rato, es imposible leer su expresión.

Entonces Nairobi sonríe, la sonrisa loca que a Tokio le encanta, y empiezan a besar.

Estos besos, con la mayor experiencia del mundo, como un juego de estrategia, y una escena de amor perfecta de una película.

-Quitate la ropa,- susurra Nairobi.  
-Claro,- contesta Tokio, -pero tienes que dejar los luces.-  
Nairobi rie y rie. -Por supuesto.-

Desean que nadie las descubra, pero es verdadero que la puerta no está cerrada. No hacen preguntas ni moran en Río, o cualquier persona mas, enfocando solamente en tocar, piel a piel. No por primera vez, Tokio piensa que sola una mujer puede comprender una otra mujer en esta manera. Y le da alegría saber que es bien, que Nairobi no tiene ningún problema con esto. Es alguna diversión, sencilla, alivio del estrés, y entre amigas. En este estado, ella no se siente muy culpable- sinceramente, son todos amigos, y si algo ocurre... Tokio no va a enojarse. Cierto es que Rio, tal vez, no se sentiría el mismo, pero... no tiene que averiguar. 

Así que sin pensar demasiado, ella mueve su mano a los senos de Nairobi, y la otra mano entre sus piernas. La chica gime suavemente, y la besa mas fuerte. No saca mucho tiempo hasta Nairobi casi está gritando, y Tokio dice urgentemente, -Tienes que calmar.-

-Vete a la mierda!- exclama Nairobi, y es tan gracioso que ellas tienen que esperar a las risitas parar.

-Venga, Tokio- Nairobi pide. "Necesito mas."

Así que sus dedos vuelven dentro de sus bragas, y hay gemidos de nuevo, pero esta vez, un poco mas tranquilas. Nairobi dice, -Joder, así, así- y cuando Tokio obliga, llega al orgasmo. 

Nairobi respira rapidamente, agarrando Tokio por los brazos. -Una diosa,- suspira, y repete con placer.

Tokio sonríe con orgullo.

-Y ahora, para ti- Nairobi murmura seductoramente, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Tokio y la besa con promesa y gratitud. Sus manos vagan, hasta que Tokio está temblando, caliente y cerca de la liberación.

-Cariño...- ella suplica. Ella está abrumada por el placer.

*

Se duermen acurrucados sin ropa, y cuando Tokio se despierta, sospecha que quizas, Nairobi lamentará sus acciones. Pero cuando la chica abre sus ojos, no hay una mirada de asco.

-Una diosa está en mi cama,- ella dice en cambio. Tokio ríe, se siente muy libre y relajada.

-Vamos a dormir un poco más,- Nairobi masculla, cansada. 

Tokio sacude su cabeza. -Tenemos clase pronto, te acuerda?- 

Nairobi se queja. 

Cuando llegan a clase, los otros están curiosos, como porque están tan felices, pero es un secreto _entre ellas._

 


End file.
